terrariafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Террария вики:Chat/Logs/25 October 2014
02:20 что-б на булыжниковые похожи были 02:20 ато не феншуйнойно 02:20 из пальовой древесины 02:20 Рили? 02:20 или в данже деревянную 02:20 а без дерева не вариант? 02:20 ыгы 02:20 пока) 02:20 мне пора 02:21 Пока 02:36 <606720> Всем привет 02:36 Привет 02:36 <606720> Кто желает начать в террку с нуля? 02:36 - 02:36 уже начал неделю назад 02:36 :c 02:37 а они уже играют 02:37 на серве 02:37 Ты видимо до сих пор не понял 02:37 в хардмоде 02:37 Цифры, ща забаню 02:37 Оцените по шкале Гавно из 10 http://prntscr.com/4ymgyf 02:37 А что с ним? 02:38 Он постоянно зовет в кооп (в чате) 02:38 Это запрещено тип? 02:39 Тип да 02:39 Тип ок 02:39 А что насчет оценки? 02:40 "Оцените по шкале Гавно из 10 http://prntscr.com/4ymgyf" 02:40 http://prntscr.com/4ymgyf 02:40 Довольно не плохая модифицированная коробка 02:41 Дерево кончилось :c 02:42 Коломёт Коломет... 02:42 это слово... 02:43 И где оружейник? 02:44 Что за пати? 02:44 ут? 02:45 Пати немых 02:45 Они на серве на ванилле играют 02:45 Ммм ясн 02:45 На ванилле 02:46 Я в ВоВ на нем играл 02:46 Луну мочарим 02:46 Ванилла - стандартный 02:46 типо того 02:47 Стандартном сервере 02:47 Видимо 02:47 Без рэйтов под X100500 02:49 Лол 02:49 У меня лидия стимпанкер 02:49 http://ru.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B8%D1%8F :D 02:50 Люди я баг нашёл! Если падать и зацепиться крюком об землю то урона не будит ! 02:50 Даладна 02:50 он еще на <1.2 был 02:50 Это не баг. 02:50 Кстати 02:50 У кого рыбак тоже был Иван? 02:50 он умер от железного червя -_- 02:54 Заскучала наша вики.. С наступлением осени все куда-то разом запропастились. Типа осень - пора учёбы/работы? Или Террария уже не торт? 02:55 если первое это 1 и второе это 2, то выходит что где-то 1.5 02:56 Большая часть это - школьники/институтники/работники, а террария поднадоела некоторым 02:57 The Alchemy Table. When you craft potions at the Alchemy table each item in the recipe has a 1 in 3 chance to not be consumed. This item is new and still being tested so it is subject to change." Red's new secret project: "Red has been working on a new game mode currently being called "Expert Mode". In expert mode the games difficulty has been greatly increased. Players will face old monsters with new ai, bosses with new ai and mechanics, and much more with greater rewards for their efforts." 02:57 Новости !!! 02:58 Што ет 02:58 видел уже выше 02:58 пили статью про грядущие обновления 03:00 Щас Может ты запилишь ??? 03:00 Мси, ты не против того, что я повесил табличку на этой статье? Грядущие обновления 03:01 НАКОНЕЦТО 03:01 http://i.imgur.com/lLb5pXw.png 03:01 Блин, мси нету 03:01 Я только за 03:01 Меньше спама нубов, все дела 03:02 Мб подписать еще, что то типа "не выкладывайте неофициальную информацию" 03:02 Наврятли 03:02 слишком много будет 03:02 Т.е. не наврятли, а не надо лучше 03:03 Мммм лан 03:03 Мммм скок нас 03:03 Таблица Алхимия. Когда вы изготовлению зелья за столом Alchemy каждый пункт в рецепте есть 1 в 3 шанс не быть потребляется. Этот пункт является новым и еще тестируется, так что, может быть изменена "новый секретный проект Реда:". Red работает на новый режим игры в настоящее время под названием "Экспертный режим". В экспертном режиме трудность игры была значительно увеличена. Игроки столкнутся старые монстров с новой А.И., боссов с новой ай и механики, и многое другое с большей награды за их усилия ". 03:03 какой перевод 03:03 очень гугл 03:03 вау 03:03 >> не быть потребляется. 03:03 >> с новой ай 03:04 >> работает на новый режим игры 03:04 http://forums.terraria.org/index.php?threads/item-3-000.2652/ 03:04 Никто не хочет сыграть в террарию? 03:04 2014 03:04 @ 03:04 Не быть потребляется 03:05 http://forums.terraria.org/index.php?threads/item-3-000.2652/ 03:05 http://forums.terraria.org/index.php?threads/item-3-000.2652/ 03:05 http://forums.terraria.org/index.php?threads/item-3-000.2652/ 03:05 Никто не хочет сыграть в террарию? 03:05 Информация от разрабов !!! 03:06 Предмет №3.000: Алхимический столик. Когда вы создаёте зелья на этом столике, каждый предмет в рецепте имеет шанс (1 к 3) не использоваться. Это новый предмет и все еще тестируется, поэтому он может измениться. 03:06 Проблемы? 03:06 Да но это круто его добавят обязательно !!! 03:06 Бля 03:06 Визард 03:06 Что твориш 03:06 Нахрена 03:07 Во первых переовд 03:07 Не знал как редактировать может ты справшься 03:07 Действительно, не плохо, а в то что есть не хотите сыграть? 03:07 Перевод 03:07 Во вторых галлерея 03:07 http://forums.terraria.org/index.php?attachments/item3000-gif.3878/ 03:07 Уже есть в галлерее. 03:08 Ну я написал новость 03:08 Может ты изменишь 03:08 The Alchemy Table. When you craft potions at the Alchemy table each item in the recipe has a 1 in 3 chance to not be consumed. This item is new and still being tested so it is subject to change." Red's new secret project: "Red has been working on a new game mode currently being called "Expert Mode". In expert mode the games difficulty has been greatly increased. Players will face old monsters with new ai, bosses with new ai and mechanics, and much more with greater rewards for their efforts." Перевод:Таблица Алхимия. Когда вы изготовлению зелья за столом Alchemy каждый пункт в рецепте есть 1 в 3 шанс не быть потребляется. Этот пункт является новым и еще тестируется, так что, может быть изменена "новый секретный проект Реда:". Red работает на новый режим игры в настоящее время под названием "Экспертный режим". В экспертном режиме трудность игры была значительно увеличена. Игроки столкнутся старые монстров с новой А.И., боссов с новой ай и механики, и многое другое с большей 03:08 Ща замутим... 03:08 награды за их усилия ". 03:10 Спасибо... 03:11 Good day Terrarians! 03:11 03:11 As many of you know we just hit item 3,000 for the upcoming 1.3 PC update! At this time we still do not have an expected release date but I will tell you a little bit about what we are working on... 03:12 Это уже старая запись 03:12 Это не забудь вступление !!! 03:13 http://forums.terraria.org/index.php?threads/item-3-000.2652/ Напиши источник 03:13 прив 03:14 Новости ! http://forums.terraria.org/index.php?threads/item-3-000.2652/ 03:14 Здравствуй. Что на на счёт сыграть в террарию? 03:14 ДА НЕ ФЛУДИ 03:14 О боже 03:15 заспавнились близнецы 03:15 причем ретинизер был 1 03:15 ЭТИМ НОВОСТЯМ УЖЕ НЕСКОЛЬКО НЕДЕЛЬ 03:15 через 30 сек появилась кровавая пуповина 03:15 <Эбола> Сервер вылетел 03:15 Я переиграл в террарию 03:15 7 ОКТЯБРЯ 03:15 <Эбола> :( 03:15 я прыгнул в шахту 03:15 РЕбят Могу вещи на заказ дать !!! 03:15 типо как в гайде 03:15 в итоге просрал их 03:15 <Эбола> Визард читор c: 03:15 94.233.247.101:7777 03:16 Через хаматчи? 03:16 Нет 03:16 <Эбола> Не подключается 03:16 С открытым порто? 03:16 <Эбола> :/ 03:17 Заходите 03:17 На вики, случаем, нет рассказов в стиле киберпанк? 03:17 А давайте вводить на вики вводить таблички? S.D.M.G. 03:17 <Эбола> Во 03:17 <Эбола> Все 03:17 Во-во 03:18 Клевые таблички же 03:18 Разноцветные, няшные таблички :3 03:20 эмм 03:20 ребят 03:20 Защита 03:20 раз 03:20 Категория:Броня 03:20 два 03:20 стоп 03:20 эмм 03:20 дайте мне минуту... 03:21 Я вроде видел дубликат защиты... 03:21 ок не важно... 03:22 О 03:22 Надо бы обновить первую... 03:22 Я точно вторую видел... 03:25 Написал про новую информацию (Слоупок фейс) 03:32 как называется штука на воина из дика фишрона падает скажите ? 03:33 Флайрон? 03:35 Наверное, Т.к. Цунами на лучника, Тайфун на мага... 03:36 Ок спасибо 03:36 ребят 03:37 что ознатает надпись, в чате типо это будет ужасная ночь... 03:37 Босс 03:37 Первый раз вижу, эту знаменательную пору когды чат живёт! 03:37 Вроде близняшки 03:37 Ребят кто сервер скинет ??? 03:37 Да, близняшки 03:38 <Эбола> Сервер упал 03:38 РЕбят может поиграем на сервере ??? 03:38 <Эбола> Тунец!!!!!!!1111111 03:38 Угу 03:38 Где- то на час 03:38 Блин скиньте другой :D 03:38 На серве меня прост админом делают 03:39 D 03:39 Чтоб спавн построить 03:39 лол 03:39 А ещё чет с инетом 03:39 Скиньте серв хочется тыквеную луну нагнуть !!! 03:39 Серверы 03:40 ПРИзывалка у меня 03:40 Могу Дать Любые вещи За ДАром !!! 03:40 03:41 Шутник 03:41 Я не шучу !!! 03:41 <Эбола> Он читор 03:41 <Эбола> C: 03:42 Помните сообщение про ужасную ночь? 03:42 че за серв 03:42 Я не читер правда могу любые вещи дать кроме пушки дельфины 03:42 я тоже админку хочу D: 03:42 Так я в первый раз убил близнецов :D 03:43 Я чето тупил раньше 03:43 Серв не робит :D 03:43 просто надо было зеленого долбить 03:43 а потом уже менструшника 03:43 А так они изи 03:43 Слоника что ли? 03:43 теперь меня ждет плантера... 03:43 слоника, слоника.... 03:43 Ну ребят кому вещи !!! 03:43 НЕХАЧУ ПЛАНТЕРУ :c 03:44 Не хачу 03:45 Сервер не робит !!!!! 03:45 03:45 Помните мое сообщение про убийство близнецов? 03:45 Ребят скиньте сервер могу любую вещь дать !!! 03:45 03:45 Теперь у меня затмение -_- 03:45 :) 03:46 Приветствую. 03:46 Ребят, а кто на серве был Elvis? 03:46 Привет 03:46 прив 03:46 Почему вас так много? Вышло новое обновление? 03:46 РЕбят скиньте серв :D 03:46 Нет, пасхальное 03:47 ЕСЛИ Я СКИНУ ТА АДМИН СКАЖЫТ ЧТА Я РЭКЛАМИРУЮ((9999НАЙН 03:47 Это событие похлеще чем северное сияние 03:47 Эй, Msi1, иди ка сюда. 03:47 Его нету D: 03:47 (отсутвует) 03:47 Он отсутствует же 03:47 Ну, а я что сказал? 03:47 РЕбят могу дать люьую вещь :D 03:48 За что D: 03:48 Вот молодец. 03:48 Флуд? 03:48 Капс 03:48 :( 03:48 Флудокапс? 03:49 Мси, ты не против того, что я повесил тут табличку? Грядущие обновления 03:49 А теперь слушай меня внимательно. Спроси у Ваита сколько будут висеть тут эти статьи? Категория:Кандидаты на удаление 03:49 "Лиственые крылья покупаються у знахаря" "покупаються" "ються" D: 03:49 Вайт странный 03:50 D: 03:50 Он не реагирует на мои ссылки 03:50 Грусть - тоска 03:50 Ну он же не всё время на вики? 03:50 В общем, пусть он их удалит. 03:51 Лол D 03:51 88.84.222.0 заходите !!! 03:51 03:51 Риклама(((99 03:51 Рекламированье 03:52 Просто захотел с кем нибудь поиграть d: 03:52 Кто Elvis? 03:52 С серва 03:52 <Эбола> йа 03:53 <Эбола> Эбола=Элвис 03:53 <Эбола> Элвис=Эбола 03:53 Лан, зайду щас 03:53 Эбола=Вирус 03:53 <Эбола> :c 03:53 Ок 03:53 Ммм, серв-то не работает 03:53 Или на каком вы 03:53 <Эбола> Эбола=лихорадка* 03:54 А john carpet это я 03:54 И вирус 03:54 <Эбола> ЛИХАРАТКА!1!!!!111 03:54 Капс... 03:54 Капс 03:54 Вирус))0) 03:54 Айпи дайте((99нин 03:54 Айпи ни робит(( 03:54 <Эбола> :c 03:54 :с 03:55 <Эбола> Эбола стала спорить - удалил эболу 03:55 <Эбола> Вот как надо 03:55 <Эбола> Шоб не наглела 03:55 <Эбола> xD 03:55 эбола идёт и смерть несёт но донас не дайдёт!!!! 03:55 <Эбола> донас 03:55 Донас 03:55 <Эбола> Штоето 03:55 Я знаю 03:55 ГЛОНАС 03:55 <Эбола> Сервер не работает 03:55 Прост статус друга с копировал 03:55 <Эбола> Хочу тыквенную пофармить 03:56 Я могу помочь 03:56 Было бы где :c 03:56 <Эбола> Эй визард 03:56 <Эбола> Читери призывалки 03:56 А сервер то какой 03:56 <Эбола> :) 03:56 ТАК ИДИ НА ФЕРМЕ ФАРМИ!!! (ссори за капс) 03:56 <Эбола> Сжечь 03:56 <Эбола> !1!1 03:57 Гоните его! Насмехайтесь над ним! 03:57 Удалил во славу сатане! \(- -)/ 03:57 <Эбола> Аве Сатан 03:58 For the Satan of course! 03:58 <Эбола> Ave ebola 03:58 <Эбола> pls 03:58 <Эбола> :D 03:58 :c 03:58 Gtxfkmrf 03:58 Печалька 03:58 <Эбола> Удалил фризби 03:59 <Эбола> Удалил эболу 03:59 пасаны у миня идея можыте дабавидь в новую версию адин три шоб можно была с слисня палучить сдмг???7 03:59 <Эбола> Гиниальна 03:59 <Эбола> Тока слажна будит формить((99( 03:59 (jump) 03:59 Мси, предлагаю удалять из чата за такое насилие над русским языком. 03:59 D: 03:59 <Эбола> :c 04:00 Я так не делал. 04:00 <Эбола> Делал. 04:00 Где? 04:00 Я тоже 04:00 <Эбола> В чате. 04:00 <Эбола> xD 04:00 Дима, Вайт не разрешит 04:00 Например? 04:00 А почему бы не сделать смайлики в стиле тёрки? 04:01 Zadum4ivii, сделай. 04:01 А реализовать сможете? 04:01 Нарисовать могу 04:01 Ты для начала нарисуй. 04:01 Прикольно будет 04:01 Скинь список смайлов 04:01 А мы посмотрим что ты нарисуешь и как нарисуешь. 04:02 Без списка. На твоё усмотрение. 04:02 Потом покажешь Ваиту. Он решит: что добавлять, а что нет. 04:04 Размер какой должен быть? 04:04 Посмотри на MediaWiki:emoticons 04:04 10x10 вроде 04:04 А не 04:05 9x9 04:05 В два раза больше. 04:07 <Эбола> Убил всех мех. боссов , думаете теперь стоит сделать крылья? :D 04:08 У тебя на серве кажется были крылья? 04:08 <Эбола> Мне их тюна дал 04:08 <Эбола> Поносить 04:08 Ты не мог их убить. Механические боссы нечувствительны к Эболе. 04:09 ХD 04:09 <Эбола> У меня есть мегаакула c: 04:09 Тюны? 04:09 <Эбола> моя 04:10 <Эбола> Тюна помог уничтожителя запинать 04:10 Кст, серв сегодня уже работать кажется не будет 04:10 <Эбола> Ну и что 04:10 ПомогЛА 04:10 <Эбола> Он же сказал что завтра доделает 04:10 <Эбола> Помог! 04:10 <Эбола> -_- 04:10 "NJ JYF 04:11 Это она 04:11 <Эбола> Tuna-Тунец 04:11 <Эбола> Это он 04:11 <Эбола> Он писал 04:11 Ник он 04:11 <Эбола> Даже 04:11 <Эбола> В чатике 04:11 А человек нет 04:11 <Эбола> Что ОН это ОН 04:11 <Эбола> -_- 04:11 <Эбола> Спроси к него завтра 04:11 <Эбола> Я пошел плантерру бить 04:13 Эбола не убивает растения 04:13 <Эбола> Хватит ужо издеваться :c 04:13 <Эбола> Никого-то уже убить нельзя 04:13 Задумчивый, а что там с модом? 04:14 Ты можешь Гида убить 04:14 ? 04:14 хз что с ним 04:14 Ну новости 04:14 Мои идеи иссякли 04:15 Добавь босса дракона 04:15 <Эбола> О да 04:15 <Эбола> Фризби обладает величайшей фантазией 04:16 О да 04:16 И да, мой ник читается фризииии 04:16 С драконами в Террке всё очень плохо 04:16 <Эбола> Мне так понравилось 04:16 Угу 04:16 <Эбола> Так что будешь фризби 04:16 <Эбола> :D 04:16 Драконами?! 04:16 Ну хотя бы мобов 04:17 драконов 04:17 <Эбола> Почему же 04:18 У когонить есть ветка живого дерева, нужна для стоительства, я уже 30 миров созда и ниодной. 04:18 <Эбола> У нас есть зажравшийся дракон 04:18 <Эбола> Могу дать 04:18 <Эбола> Гошка 04:18 <Эбола> :3 04:18 Го я серв создам и зайдешь 04:18 http://steamcommunity.com/id/g0sl-la/ 04:18 <Эбола> Тут напиши данные 04:18 ок 04:18 щас айпи кину 04:20 95-37-31-233 04:21 Блин 04:21 Я нарисовал Гида ниггу, с цепочкой на шее 04:22 <Эбола> Норм шо 04:22 что же с нами стало. 04:22 У Каво есть пиратка 04:22 Ох, зачем же я нарисовал сигарету. Её же зацензурят 04:23 Пиратка XD 04:23 неабрашяй внемания акалатура лагает 04:23 Ща аву поменяю 04:24 А сюда файл никак не прикрепить? 04:24 В чат то 04:24 Не 04:24 AKA-JIатуPa 04:24 Залей на файловый хостинг 04:24 И скинь ссылку на него 04:25 Да ладно, потом. Я все равно только 8 штук нарисовал... 04:26 Хоть заскринь 04:26 Заценим 04:28 Обидил его( 04:34 Че молчим? 04:34 Такс 04:34 !кнб бумага 04:34 Msi1, камень, ножницы, бумага... Раз, два, три. 04:34 У меня ножницы. Я победил! (ура) 04:35 ват 04:35 !кнб камень 04:35 Простите, но вы ошиблись. Если вы хотите поиграть, используйте следующие варианты: камень, ножницы, бумага. 04:35 ... 04:35 http://i.imgur.com/RIQzoyP.png 04:35 типо моды 04:35 авалон... 04:35 такой авалон 04:35 !команды 04:35 Msi1, доступные команды: !silent (.*)|^silent, !restart (.*)|^restart, !модули, !игнор (.*), !слушай (.*), !пред (^+) (.+), !кик (^+) (.+)|^кик (.*), !бан (^+) (.+)|^бан (.*), !stop (.*), !инфо, !игры, !админ, !caps, !команды, !привет, !помощь|^help, !пинг, !участник (.*), !report (.*)|^report, !число (.*), !кнб (.*)|^кнб, !рулетка (.*)|^рулетка, !rev (.*), !purge (.*), !masspurge, !warns (.*), !warn (.*) 04:35 аж испугался 04:35 !команды 04:35 Sliterok, доступные команды: !silent (.*)|^silent, !restart (.*)|^restart, !модули, !игнор (.*), !слушай (.*), !пред (^+) (.+), !кик (^+) (.+)|^кик (.*), !бан (^+) (.+)|^бан (.*), !stop (.*), !инфо, !игры, !админ, !caps, !команды, !привет, !помощь|^help, !пинг, !участник (.*), !report (.*)|^report, !число (.*), !кнб (.*)|^кнб, !рулетка (.*)|^рулетка, !rev (.*), !purge (.*), !masspurge, !warns (.*), !warn (.*) 04:35 :3 04:35 круть 04:35 можно спамить и ничего не будет xD 04:35 Будет))0) 04:36 :c 04:36 Msi1 прав. Будет. 04:36 04:36 !привет 04:36 Участник Msi1 приветствует всех! 04:36 уберите консерву из чата 04:36 !пока 04:36 эй 04:36 Сделаю яблоню с домами в виде яблок сделаю, заскриню. 04:36 !бб 04:36 Летучего голандца тоже. 04:37 !модули 04:37 !бот-неправильный 04:37 Msi1, На данный момент используются следующие модули: Chatbot::Admin, Chatbot::Talk, Chatbot::Log, Chatbot::Games, Chatbot::Caps 04:37 Авалон такой авало авалон... 04:37 TuLen, приветствую вас. 04:37 04:37 1000хп... 04:37 !кнб ножницы 04:37 Msi1, камень, ножницы, бумага... Раз, два, три. 04:37 У меня камень. Я победил! (ура) 04:37 Есть у людей еще идеи) 04:37 Я такой активности в жизне не видел! 04:37 !кнб бумага 04:37 Sliterok, камень, ножницы, бумага... Раз, два, три. 04:37 У меня ножницы. Я победил! (ура) 04:37 Нуу... 04:37 !кнб камень 04:37 Sliterok, камень, ножницы, бумага... Раз, два, три. 04:37 У меня бумага. Я победил! (ура) 04:37 :c 04:37 <Эбола> Goshka круто строит 04:37 Турельки 04:37 <Эбола> ) 04:37 удали его D: 04:37 это вгоняет меня в депрессию 04:37 Меня?! 04:38 !кик Sliterok 04:38 такс, как там.. 04:38 !игнорировать AppleJuicetice 04:38 Уважаемый Sliterok! Расслабьтесь, сейчас вы будете депортированы в открытый космос. Причина: 'причина не указана'. С уважением, ваш туроператор Msi1! 04:38 :c 04:38 !ненадо кик sliterok 04:38 <Эбола> Хочу Крылья-Плавники 04:38 <Эбола> :c 04:38 <Эбола> Шобы воздушно-капельным передаваться 04:38 !рулетка 04:38 * AppleJuicetice заряжает 5 патронов в барабан... 04:38 Выстрел... Увы, Msi1, вы проиграли! 04:38 <Эбола> #HelpEbola 04:39 !комманды 04:39 !помощь 04:39 Здраствуйте, TuLen! Краткий список команд для простых пользователей: 04:39 !инфо - список администраторов вики и правила чата; 04:39 !hi - поприветствовать всех; 04:39 !пинг - проверка соединения; 04:39 !игры - список всех доступных развлечений; 04:39 !админ - команды модераторов и администраторов; 04:39 !команды - список всех команд; 04:39 !report <сообщение> - сообщить о нарушении, если нет активных модераторов или просто оставить отзыв/предложение по улучшению бота. 04:39 эхехе 04:39 !пинг :D 04:39 Sliterok, понг. 04:39 !инфо 04:39 !команды 04:39 Sliterok, предоставляю и правила чата. 04:39 TuLen, доступные команды: !silent (.*)|^silent, !restart (.*)|^restart, !модули, !игнор (.*), !слушай (.*), !пред (^+) (.+), !кик (^+) (.+)|^кик (.*), !бан (^+) (.+)|^бан (.*), !stop (.*), !инфо, !игры, !админ, !caps, !команды, !привет, !помощь|^help, !пинг, !участник (.*), !report (.*)|^report, !число (.*), !кнб (.*)|^кнб, !рулетка (.*)|^рулетка, !rev (.*), !purge (.*), !masspurge, !warns (.*), !warn (.*) 04:40 !caps 04:40 Простите, но вы не модератор/администратор 04:40 :c 04:40 глупая консерва 04:40 !kickmeplz 04:40 Ну и ктивность 04:40 TuLen, + 04:40 !hi 04:40 Я пришел и заболтали)) 04:40 !кик AppleJuicetice 04:40 TuLen, простите, но у вас недостаточно прав. 04:41 !дофига хочешь 04:41 !инфо 04:41 слушай человека, консерва! 04:41 Msi1, предоставляю и правила чата. 04:41 <Эбола> #GoDota 04:41 Капс модуль тут всё равно не работает. 04:41 04:41 !GoDota 04:41 фу 04:41 Ибо нет прав модератора. 04:41 04:41 !ТЫ че 04:41 !ты - машина 04:41 харош обретать разум 04:41 !Молачть! 04:41 !рулетка 04:41 * AppleJuicetice заряжает 5 патронов в барабан... 04:41 Осечка. Вы победили. 04:41 !gocsgo тогда 04:41 !rebootbot 04:41 !игнор Sliterok 04:41 04:41 AppleJuicetice, простите, но у вас недостаточно прав. 04:41 Таки да... 04:41 04:42 Дожили. 04:42 04:42 Неудача 04:42 !игнор AppleJuicetice 04:42 TuLen, простите, но у вас недостаточно прав. 04:42 !кнб бумага 04:42 G0sha, камень, ножницы, бумага... Раз, два, три. 04:42 У меня тоже бумага. Ничья :) 04:42 !бан Главногоадминистратора 04:42 Sliterok, простите, но у вас недостаточно прав. 04:42 :c 04:42 А я не проиграл, 04:42 !op sliterok 04:42 xD 04:42 04:42 Msi1.... 04:42 Чо?))0) 04:42 !число 666 04:42 !кнб бумага 04:43 Мне кажется, что вы ввели что-то не то. Пожалуйста, используйте только числа от 1 до 10. Спасибо! 04:43 G0sha, камень, ножницы, бумага... Раз, два, три. 04:43 У меня камень. Я проиграл :( 04:43 Доброго времени суток. 04:43 <606720> Всем привет 04:43 !число 10 04:43 Sliterok, твоё число: 10. Моё: 10 04:43 Ого, да ты предсказатель! 04:43 Эм... 04:43 А теперь еще и выиграл 04:43 <606720> Кто желает поиграть в терку с нуля? 04:43 OMG 04:43 MOM GET THE CAMERA 04:43 Это ваше первое предупреждение, Sliterok. За 3 предупреждения следует кик, а за 5 - бан на 10 минут. Будьте аккуратны. 04:43 эй ;c 04:43 Ниче карочь 04:43 Стоп Мси, это же первый пред :C 04:43 Не, я занят буду 04:43 Чо делаешь то? :C 04:43 :c 04:43 Кикаю))0) 04:43 ))0) 04:43 Правильна)00 04:44 Бот прост добродушнее меня))0) 04:44 Понял намёк)))0) 04:44 !число 2 04:44 Sliterok, твоё число: 2. Моё: 5 04:44 Нет, вы не угадали. Попытайтесь в другой раз :) 04:44 !число 8 04:44 Sliterok, твоё число: 8. Моё: 8 04:44 Ого, да ты предсказатель! 04:44 я рак 04:44 Омар. 04:44 !число 2 04:44 Sliterok, твоё число: 2. Моё: 6 04:44 + 04:44 Нет, вы не угадали. Попытайтесь в другой раз :) 04:44 !число 2 04:44 Sliterok, твоё число: 2. Моё: 1 04:44 Нет, вы не угадали. Попытайтесь в другой раз :) 04:44 Число 8 04:44 Убейте меня... 04:44 насрать крч 04:44 типа 228))) 04:44 ахаха 04:44 не заметил 04:45 Мат 04:45 !мат 04:45 У слитерка 04:45 !где мат? 04:45 13 человек в чате, а общаются максимум 5 04:45 !команды 04:45 Msi1, доступные команды: !silent (.*)|^silent, !restart (.*)|^restart, !модули, !игнор (.*), !слушай (.*), !пред (^+) (.+), !кик (^+) (.+)|^кик (.*), !бан (^+) (.+)|^бан (.*), !stop (.*), !инфо, !игры, !админ, !caps, !команды, !привет, !помощь|^help, !пинг, !участник (.*), !report (.*)|^report, !число (.*), !кнб (.*)|^кнб, !рулетка (.*)|^рулетка, !rev (.*), !purge (.*), !masspurge, !warns (.*), !warn (.*) 04:45 активносто 04:46 что значит !masspurge 04:46 !masspurge 04:46 !report Sliterok - рак. Volvo, fix it. 04:46 Спасибо за ваш репорт, Kopcap94. 04:46 Это пираты стесняютя общаться с богами-лицушниками)) 04:46 !report ne fix plz, bag na bablo je 04:46 Спасибо за ваш репорт, Sliterok. 04:46 !warns Sliterok 04:46 Колличество предупреждений: 1 04:46 !nenada 04:46 нука 04:46 !masspurge 04:46 Done! 04:46 Щас будет ультра содержание капса 04:46 !warn Sliterok 04:46 Sliterok, Msi1 начислил вам первое очко предупрежения. В следующий раз будьте аккуратны. 04:46 боооот 04:47 мне интересно сбрасываются ли варны 04:47 апшанншагдевсегвсгневд 04:47 запили мне пяторочку варнов 04:47 !!!!!!!бот 04:47 или сколько там 04:47 !warns 04:47 !warn Sliterok 04:47 Sliterok вам начисленно одно очко предупреждения. Общее кол-во очков предупреждения: 2. Начислил: Msi1. 04:47 !warn Sliterok 04:47 Sliterok вам начисленно одно очко предупреждения. Общее кол-во очков предупреждения: 3. Начислил: Msi1. 04:47 Так так так... У вас уже 3 очка. Я вынужден удалить вас из чата. 04:47 !warn Sliterok 04:47 Sliterok вам начисленно одно очко предупреждения. Общее кол-во очков предупреждения: 4. Начислил: Msi1. 04:47 !warn Sliterok 04:47 Sliterok вам начисленно одно очко предупреждения. Общее кол-во очков предупреждения: 5. Начислил: Msi1. 04:47 5 очков? Простите, но вы должны отдохнуть 10 минут. 04:47 Неудачник :D 04:47 я про бота 04:47 У бота пушки забрали((9( 04:47 покури, браток 04:48 10 минут) 04:48 04:48 А можешь мне за ночь сделать 999 варнов? 04:48 Корсар, убери бота. 04:48 !свали в туман 04:48 !silent 04:48 !net 04:48 Абузеры, лол. 04:48 Он тут не к месту. 04:48 пойду идеи воплощать в жизнь 04:48 Думаешь? 04:49 Мси, зачем ты сюда привёл лошадколюбов? 04:49 Всем привет 04:49 Сделай так что-бы при комманде !MomGetTheCamera он писал бы OMG360NOSCOPEPROLIKEBOAS 04:49 Лол, этот не со мной. 04:50 Slit, я то сделаю. А ты мне что? 04:50 !MomGetTheCamera 04:50 Хм. 04:50 !MomGetTheCamera 04:51 Лол 04:51 #Kopcap94 do !MomGetTheCamera 04:51 не не так 04:51 Дима, я не приводил XDCxXacK 04:51 ) 04:51 Лол) 04:51 Я его ваще не знаю 04:51 Ты меня не приводил) 04:51 #Kopcap94_do_!MomGetTheCamera вот так 04:51 Я тот 602040 04:51 ) 04:51 :D 04:51 Или как-там 04:51 !ingore Sliterok till:none 04:51 !ti cho 04:52 !smile 04:52 Поставим вопрос немного по другому. Зачем ты привёл Корсара с ботом? 04:52 /smile 04:52 блин ппц 04:52 tip rabotaet? 04:52 !ignore Kopcap94 till:none 04:52 :D 04:52 Я сам пришёл. 04:52 ne rabotaet D: 04:52 Я тожи 04:52 Когда бот сломался, лол. 04:53 Азаза 04:53 Как смайлы ставить? 04:53 !nikak 04:53 Руками 04:53 Кто играть в террарию будет? 04:53 Никто не будет 04:53 Жизнь тлен 04:54 Пойду прыгну в окно 04:54 Окна нет. 04:54 Страдай. 04:54 Боль... 04:54 Пойду с балкона 04:54 Тщетно ваше бытие. 04:54 Можно палец в розетку сунуть 04:54 Корсар, если заводишь бота в чат, отключай у него все эти предупреждения и прочие модераторские функции. 04:54 свет отключили)) 04:54 Лол 04:54 Газ тоже? 04:54 У него пред только на капс работает. 04:54 Ага 04:54 Сижу с ноута 04:54 Остальное абузится вручную. 04:55 Зарядки 5 % =( 04:55 Разгрызи зубами вену 04:55 во 04:55 Зубов нету 04:55 Игнор всем проставить 04:55 Лох 04:55 ( 04:55 ;D 04:55 Чтоб никто не абузил 04:55 Можно просто сделать абуз бота только модераторами. 04:55 Ткни в глаз пальцем 04:55 Пальцев нету 04:55 писюном тогда 04:55 Пишу носом 04:55 Но тогда можно смело выключить модуля 2-3. 04:56 никак 04:56 Не достать 04:56 Носом 04:56 )) 04:56 писюн - не мат 04:56 Носом никак) 04:56 То место слишком мелкое 04:56 эт еще так 04:56 Стены с паралоном ( 04:56 Глазом об угол ноутбука 04:56 во 04:56 Не убьёт. 04:56 У бота тут нет прав. Поэтому все модераторские функции излишни. 04:57 У ноутука углы не углы 04:57 Хотя-бы мучений будет больше D: 04:57 В вате весь 04:57 ( 04:57 у бота нет прав, как и у сми 04:57 И смени ему аватар на более нейтральный. 04:57 вы оба ничтожны в этом мире 04:57 А на кухне ножи есть? 04:57 не с лошадкой что ль? 04:57 Нету ничего 04:57 Только ноут 04:57 Аватар самое то. 04:57 http://prntscr.com/4ynvqj 04:57 Даже квартиры? 04:57 и стены стены стены 04:57 Немцы еще не жаловались. 04:57 выйди на улицу нарвись на гопников 04:57 вот-вот, знай своё место, смясия 04:58 Никак 04:58 Улицы нет. 04:58 Двери заперты 04:58 :D 04:58 Жди мамку 04:58 И гопников во дворе нету 04:58 я давно могу безделдьничать, а ты нет) 04:58 Мамки нет 04:58 папку 04:58 Родственников нет 04:58 А как двери закрылись? 04:58 Какойто дядька закрыл 04:58 3 недели назад 04:58 Голодный уже 04:58 А жрешь че? 04:58 наверное это и есть папа 04:58 Морж, иди СБ продвигай 04:58 ) 04:58 чуть опоздал 04:58 Ничего 04:58 Не ленись 04:59 просто... 04:59 умри 04:59 что-ле 04:59 никак 04:59 как-нибудь 04:59 Никак 04:59 А то уже жирок на те нарос 04:59 смясия, вернёшь девастора - продвину 04:59 я знаю, что ты его не вернёшь, потому не боюсь работы XD 04:59 В моржа превратился 04:59 А был тюленем 04:59 Мы все когда-нибудь умрём 04:59 сломай руку что-ле 04:59 Никак 04:59 Говорюже 04:59 ПОЧЕМУ? 04:59 покажи на каком из рёбер у меня вырос жирок? 04:59 ТЫ МЕТАЛОБЕТОННЫЙ? 04:59 Ну всё 04:59 ну а как? 05:00 Приходи ы гости 05:00 Убьёшь 05:00 Ну зачем( 05:00 What's this? A fascinating substance 05:00 Он был хорошим 05:00 This is good 05:00 Фёрст блад 05:00 Да что уж там. 05:00 Рампага. 05:00 I'm second? 05:00 ..... 05:01 До рампаги далеко 05:01 Я жалуюсь. Боту с таким аватаром не место в нашем замечательном чате. 05:01 Хотя бот после вики-часа могет 05:01 Why "Rampaga"??? 05:01 no koment 05:01 Бота уже минут 10 нет. 05:01 Поздно жаловаться. 05:01 Кто бот-то? 05:01 Вы. 05:02 Нит 05:02 Извольте исполнять команды. 05:02 я пошутил 05:02 норм чел 05:02 А ты корсар! 05:02 Серьёзно? 05:02 Ага 05:03 !рулетка 05:03 работай, бот 05:04 Не серьёзно. 05:04 Бота уже давно нет. 05:04 =Р 05:05 <867706> MSI, на скок ты меня забанил? 05:05 Я вижу забаненых людей. 05:05 <867706> где? 05:06 Да вот, есть тут один. 05:06 Сейчас со мной разговаривает. 05:06 <867706> даладна 05:06 <867706> а на сколько? 05:07 05:08 Тьфу. 05:08 05:09 <867706> Не правильно D: 05:10 <867706> Дмитрий, ты тут? 05:10 <867706> Этот предмет добавлен в игру, но его предназначение не известно... 05:10 <867706> Возможно, он будет добавлен в последующих версиях. 05:10 <867706> он? 05:10 <867706> срьезно, он? 05:10 Он предмет, не? 05:11 Или предмет уже не мужского пола? 05:11 <867706> Предназначение 05:11 <867706> речь шла про предназначение 05:12 Тогда уж "оно станет известно в последующих версиях", лол. 05:12 <867706> ну можн так 05:13 Что это такое? Откуда здесь столько всех? 05:13 Magic. 05:13 <867706> + 05:14 <867706> а можна меня в чатике разабнить? 05:14 Отправляйся обратно на базу, что ты вообще здесь делаешь? 05:14 <867706> я абищаю я больше не буду 05:14 I'm out! 05:14 Я... Меня затянуло. 05:14 <867706> Так это... 05:15 Тут ничего интересного нет. 05:15 <867706> Msi, можешь розбонеть меня? 05:15 Хаммер и Николас ушли, Турист умер, здесь больше и быть ничего не может. 05:15 Как сказать. Мне понравилось. 05:15 Я жив! 05:15 Хаммер то куда свалил? 05:15 <867706> Разбань меня пожалуйста 05:15 <867706> прошу 05:15 <867706> торч 05:16 Я его уже очень давно не видел. 05:16 <867706> ты же помнишь sliterk'а 05:16 Припоминаю. 05:16 <867706> Служебная:Log/chatban 05:16 <867706> Можешь разбанить, я обещаю что не буду 05:16 <867706> D: 05:16 На два часа ведь забанили, да и наверняка за дело. 05:16 Да не. Кто закапсил раз - закапсит снова. 05:16 <867706> "Неправильно вест себя в чате" 05:17 Хаммер тут недавно был. 05:17 <867706> вести* 05:17 Правда? Когда: 05:17 <867706> окей, посижу под цифорками 05:17 Он говорил (только не баньте) слово писюн 05:18 Вчера или позавчера. Он записал кусок логов. 05:18 Интересно. Значит надежда есть. 05:18 Ваит, сколько времени будет висеть этот позор? Категория:Кандидаты на удаление 05:18 Апдейт спасёт дело. 05:18 05:18 Сейчас посмотим. 05:18 <867706> Торч, такие таблички маст хэв или нет? Уголь 05:19 Всё удалено. 05:19 867706, конечно, только лучше переоформить. Сам потом займусь. 05:19 Люди, помогите пожалуйста, вот прописываю права администратора игроку, а ему не дается префикс и команд нету. 05:20 MeltingTuna311, tshock? 05:20 <867706> А как например переоформить? 05:20 Да 05:20 Да... 05:20 В плане оформления. 05:20 MeltingTuna311, он зарегистрирован? 05:20 Я на серве должен быть-то 05:20 Да. 05:20 Может tshok кривой? 05:20 Тогда нужно написать ему /login *пароль при регистрации* 05:21 Он писал же... 05:21 Мда... 05:21 Значит неправильно права прописаны. 05:21 Сделал сервер( 05:21 <867706> Торч, а это должно быть на вики вообще? Поиск звёзд 05:21 <867706> просто даже не знаю 05:21 <867706> вроде инфа 05:21 <867706> а вроде и нет 05:21 Ну вот я пишу /user add ник:пароль superadmin 05:21 Пароль то зачем? 05:21 Если он уже зареган. 05:22 Лол 05:22 Так суперадмином нельзя назначать кого-то кроме себя 05:22 А без пароля пишет ошибку. 05:22 И пароль там не нужен. 05:22 Тюна, здесь посмотри http://terrariago.ru/servers/servera/330-tshock-3510122.html 05:22 <867706> Так что, торч? 05:22 Суперадмина можно получить только командой /auth 05:22 867706, пусть живёт. 05:22 А на tshoсk'e группы делать самому нужно? 05:22 <867706> Окей... 05:22 Можно. 05:23 Можно создать таблицу в PhP 05:23 Или отдельно. 05:23 А готовые есть? 05:23 Готовых только три. 05:23 Гость, участник и суперадмин. 05:23 Мда... 05:23 Есть просто админ. 05:23 А как сделать группу admin? 05:23 Настраивать надо. 05:23 По умолчанию. 05:24 Разве есть? 05:24 http://terrariago.ru/servers/servera/330-tshock-3510122.html 05:24 Вот! 05:24 Kopcap94, я занимался серверами Террарии уже больше двух лет, мне виднее. 05:24 У нас был по умолчанию. 05:24 "SuperAdminChatSuffix": "", 05:24 За что это отвечает? 05:24 Это то что пишется перед сообщением участника с такими правами. 05:25 Ясно, спасибо. 05:25 <867706> Как найти бесполезные статьи на вики: 05:25 <867706> 1. Нажать на кнопку случайная статья 05:25 <867706> 2. Прочитать содержимое 05:25 <867706> 3. Если вы считаете это бесполезным написать в чат go to 1 05:25 <867706> Программист мастер! 05:46 White Torch ушел ( 05:46 Эбола, мы знакомы? 05:47 Я помню что я заставлял нескольких, но это было очень давно. 05:47 <Эбола> Дааааа 05:47 Какой тогда был ник? 05:47 <Эбола> Маленький покемон с никнеймом НЕКРОМАНТ/АРЛЕКИН 05:47 <867706> Пират Разве что-то поменялось в этом нпц? 05:47 Ах, ты. 05:47 <Эбола> C: 05:47 Да, помню тебя. 05:48 <Эбола> Ave ebola 05:48 Ave MeltingTuna311 05:48 MeltingTuna311, ещё нужна помощь по серверу? 05:48 <Эбола> Да 05:48 <Эбола> Тюна умнитса 05:49 <Эбола> :3 05:49 Конечно нужна, можешь помочь с пермишинами для хелпера? 05:49 Что с ними не так? 05:50 Я группу создал. 05:50 Теперь нужны пермишины. 05:50 <Эбола> Лил 05:50 <Эбола> Каков наш план 05:50 Вроде в блоге сервера остались пермишены для групп. 05:50 Скинешь ссылочку? :3 05:50 <Эбола> Все люди младше 15 идут к нам на сервер 05:51 <Эбола> Другие особи на офф. Викиевский 05:51 <Эбола> xD 05:51 <867706> Вулканический болт втф? 05:51 <Эбола> Естественный отбор 05:51 <867706> болт? 05:51 <867706> серьезно? 05:51 <Эбола> Да 05:51 <Эбола> Стрелы для арбалетов-болты 05:51 <Эбола> Т.к они короче и прочнее 05:50 <Эбола> Все люди младше 15 идут к нам на сервер 05:51 <Эбола> Другие особи на офф. Викиевский 05:51 <Эбола> xD 05:51 <867706> Вулканический болт втф? 05:51 <Эбола> Естественный отбор 05:51 <867706> болт? 05:51 <867706> серьезно? 05:51 <Эбола> Да 05:51 <Эбола> Стрелы для арбалетов-болты 05:51 <Эбола> Т.к они короче и прочнее 05:52 Блог участника:White torch/Сервер (версия 0.4) - где-то вот здесь были. 05:52 Спасибо. 05:53 /конец связи 05:53 <Эбола> Я вот нашел баг 05:53 <Эбола> С платформой 05:53 А, нет, не было. Вайт настолько бездарь, что не обновил таблицу. 05:53 Пока-пока, Дмитрий. 05:53 <867706> Торч, почему Frozen(Замороженный/Обледеневший) переводится как Заморозка 05:53 <Эбола> Аве Демитрий 05:54 <867706> окончание en означает прошедшее время 05:54 Заморозка как факт, а не как процесс. 05:54 <867706> Обычно в конце заморозки ты умираешь ибо переохлаждение и пр. 05:54 Такс 05:55 Я не понял 05:55 Это Террария, здесь такого нет. 05:55 <867706> оукей 05:55 Твинкота... 05:55 Надо забанить 05:55 <867706> не ну а что 05:55 <Эбола> Пощадите 05:55 <867706> + 05:55 <Эбола> Циферного 05:55 <Эбола> Комрада 05:55 <867706> мне влом релогаться 05:55 <867706> бан уже вроде прошел даже 05:55 Сам виноват 05:55 Не прошел 05:56 <867706> ну пощади 05:56 <Эбола> Сейчас тебе его ещё и продлят 05:56 <867706> циферкы харошые 05:56 <Эбола> Мси1 05:56 <Эбола> Что ты там говорил об издевательстве над языком? 05:56 <867706> Судя по всему он меня банит 05:57 <867706> Или нет... 05:57 <Эбола> Видимо 05:57 <Эбола> Прощай ;c 05:57 <867706> пока :c 05:57 За что его банят? 05:57 Факел, можно я кину айпи сервера? Нужно проверить группу. 05:57 За просто так бантя 05:57 <Эбола> Тунец 05:57 банят* 05:57 <Эбола> Запускай адскую машину 05:57 <Эбола> И го тыквенную луну фармить 05:58 Semper tyrranis.Пока скидывать. 05:58 Значит тайна) 05:58 Эболка, зайди на сервер :3 05:58 <Эбола> Окей 05:58 Насекомое, что ты себе позволяешь? 05:58 <Эбола> ЭйПи 05:58 Вайт, много чего 05:58 Тебя придётся завершить. 05:59 Не свергай диктатора))0) 05:59 <Эбола> А все , уже статичный ЭйПи 05:59 <Эбола> :3 06:00 Эбола, так какой у тебя ник? 06:01 <Фшшшшшшшшш> Смотрю, тут у вас африканские туристы... 06:01 Cпаркс, я только тут место пригрел своим крупом 06:01 А ты... 06:02 Ты хладнокровное насекомое, ты не можешь ничего греть по определению. 06:02 Так у меня временами бомбит 2014 10 25